Гольф-мобиль/Галерея
1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 cart driving away.png S1e1 cart jumping ramp.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png S1e1 monster closer.png S1e1 tree above.png S1e1 tree above 2.png S1e1 mabel pointing.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 broken cart.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.png S1e1 dip and mabel on cart.png S1e1 dip and mabel leave.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue2.png S1e1 into the Gnomes' lair.png Охотники за головами S1e3 Mystery hack.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 ending shack view.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 shack close up.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 gnome giant.png Бой бойцов S1e10 shack.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 shack.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 driving the cart.png S1e14 parked cart.png S1e14 Walking to the Pit.png На дне S1e15 mabel running.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15 Incoming.png S1e15 Quick, hide me!.png S1e15 Dipper catches Mabel.png S1e15 Mabel escapes!.png S1e15 We're gona get you home!.png S1e15 You must hurry!.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 The ride.png S1e18 Ride over.png Пленники разума S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png Мини-эпизоды Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10 soos.png Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart short12 gold cart ready to go.png short12 busted cart.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Some things I just can't fix.png short12 problem with the fuel injector.png short12 unleash the POWER.png short12 wendy and dipper impressed.png short12 cartcloseup1.png short12 cartcloseup2.png short12 cart back.png short12 cart art detail.png short12 pimped out cart.png short12 let's do this.png short12 hit the nitros boosters.png Short12 Soos Jetpack Golfcart.png short12 10 outta 10.png short12 thanks guys.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short17 battling gnomes.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 mystery cart.png S2e1 uh mystery cart....png Гольфовая война S2e3 Mystery Shack new.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 kite.png S2e6 shocked squirrel.png Бог любви S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 yes we stan shack.jpg Игры Mystery Tour Ride Game mystery tour ride play.jpg Game mystery tour ride start menu.png Game mystery tour ride golf cart in forest.png Game mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride arrow instructions.png Mystery tour ride try again.png Mystery tour ride try again2.png|Vr. 2 Game mystery tour ride you made it.png Game mystery tour ride you made it2.png|Vr. 2 Gameplay mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride crashing into logs.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility powerup.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility in use.png Game mystery tour ride floating powerup.png Game mystery tour ride floating in use.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride UFO ship.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride water tower.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart dusk 2 dawn.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride graveyard.png Postcard Creator GravFALLS.jpeg Postcard creator shack daylight.jpg Rumble's Revenge Game Rumble's Revenge Soos next to cart.png Чердачный гольф Attic Stuff Golf shack.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 7.png Mystery Shack Attack 8.png Mystery Shack Attack 9.png Mystery Shack Attack 2.png Mystery Shack Attack 1.png Mysteryshack1.png Mysteryshack2.png Mysteryshack3.png Mysteryshack4.png Mysteryshack5.png Mysteryshack6.png MSAttack-MS strategy advanced.png Mystery Shack Attack mystery shack.png PinesQuest PinesQuest Wendy broke cart.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back all gummy koalas.png Take Back The Falls (игра) TBTF Assist Soos.png Разное Andy Gonsalves props1.jpg Пилотный эпизод Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg pilot mystery cart burst.png pilot mystery cart falling.png Pilot golf cart slideshow.png pilot gnome landing on cart.png pilot ugh gnomes.png pilot uuuuugh gnomes.png pilot dipper worried.png pilot AH GNOME.png pilot srsly gnome gtfo.png pilot more creepin gnome.png pilot smashin gnome faces.png pilot gnome rips roof.png pilot dipper swerve.png pilot dipper swerve2.png pilot gnome shot tree.png Категория:Галереи объектов Категория:Галереи объектов 1 сезона Категория:Галереи объектов мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи объектов 2 сезона Категория:Галереи повторяющихся объектов Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи транспорта